


不幸的假期

by sapphire1987



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987





	不幸的假期

门外站着的人让索尔愣了一下。  
那人齐肩的黑发被梳在脑后，暴露出线条尖锐的面孔：气势汹汹的颧骨，瘦削的下颔，以及那双色彩柔和，却总是显出与之背道而驰的刻薄与阴沉的绿眼睛。  
“好久不见，哥哥。”对方露出一丝漫不经心的甜蜜微笑。  
“你为什么会在这儿，洛基？”  
那绝不是什么欢迎的语气。这就稍微抹去了洛基的笑意。  
“考虑到这是节日季，我认为你应该礼貌地邀请我进去，给我一杯酒，然后我们再聊这个问题。”  
“假如你保证这不是什么恶作剧。”索尔姿态谨慎，就好像海姆达尔似的，寸步不让地守在门前。  
“当然，我保证。”洛基耸了耸肩。但在越过索尔走进门廊时，他接着说：“但你知道我的保证向来分文不值。”  
索尔没搭理他，径自走到操作台打开机器：“咖啡还是茶？”  
洛基正在客厅里四处张望。  
“热红酒，谢谢。”  
“那就红茶。”说着他开始制作茶包。  
“我说了我要酒。”洛基转过头来瞪向索尔。在那两道锋利的视线下，当事人根本没有抬头。  
“酒精不在选项里。”  
“为什么？”  
那头是意料之中的沉默，于是洛基慢慢地笑了起来：“难道三年前的那件事至今还叫你心有余悸吗？”  
这话终于让索尔回应了他的目光，那双蓝眼睛显得冷漠而又严厉。  
“那件事已经过去了，我没记错的话那是你的意愿，所以以后别再向我提起它。”  
“显然这就给了你向前看的自由，”洛基脸上的笑意变得怨毒，“弗丽嘉告诉我你快要结婚了。”  
“假如一切顺利的话。”索尔语气平板：“到时候你会收到邀请函。”  
“这很体贴。”洛基讥诮地说：“但你不怕我在仪式上站起来说我反对吗？”  
“如果你不想参加，我保证这场婚礼不会打扰到你。”  
“你和三年前不一样了，哥哥。”洛基走到操作岛的另一侧凝视索尔，那双绿眼睛里涌起意味不明的激越暗流：“是什么改变了你？是那个被冠以准奥丁森太太头衔的女人吗？”  
“任何人花费三年时间都理应变得更加成熟。”索尔回望他的弟弟，视线相撞的那一刻他不自觉地放柔了语调：“是时候长大了，洛基。”  
“你现在完全勾起我对那个女人的好奇了。”洛基冷冷地说：“她是谁？维密天使还是好莱坞影星？”  
“别去招惹简。”索尔警告他。  
“所以她有个平平无奇的名字。”洛基瞪着索尔，他退开一步，掉转头无礼地走进了卧室。然后是书房、衣帽间和盥洗室。  
“你在干什么？”  
洛基一言不发地环顾检视着，像是闯进政敌家中的盖世太保。  
然后他回到客厅中，从茶几上捞起索尔的手机，用自己记忆中的那个密码解锁屏幕。  
“你到底想怎么样？”  
索尔终于被激怒了，他欺身上前想要夺回那支手机，但洛基眼疾手快地将它藏在身后，于是在那股巨大的冲量下他们双双倒向地毯。在洛基的后脑快要撞上茶几的金属脚时，索尔伸出右手挡在了他们中间。  
手背上的剧烈疼痛让索尔大脑空白了几秒钟，而洛基则毫无心肝地伺机翻阅他手机里的隐私。  
“简的照片呢？”过了一会儿他的弟弟才露出那种胜券在握的表情：“你的家里、你的手机里，为什么都没有她的照片？”  
“和你无关。”索尔用左手支起自己。  
这不是洛基预期内的回答，令他大获全胜的微笑稍微打了些折扣。  
“错误答案。”他追问道：“告诉我，你爱你的未婚妻吗？”  
“它只存在于我和简之间，”索尔重申，“与你无关。”  
“很好。”洛基凑近了一些，吐息就撞在对方脸上：“那么我呢？”  
索尔像对付一条蛇似的伸手捏住洛基的后颈，以便于同他保持安全距离。  
“我们可以做感情甚笃的兄弟，也可以做彻底的陌路人，”索尔用严峻的目光看着他，“这完全取决于你的选择，洛基。”  
但洛基从来不是可以好言相劝的类型。他总是乐于挑战那个不存在的选项，从来不会让索尔感到称心如意。  
“可惜我对这两条路都不感兴趣。”他挑起眉：“既然对你而言那件事已经过去了，你对我不再有除了手足之外的任何感觉，那就证明给我看。”  
“别无理取闹。”索尔皱着眉松开洛基，他正要从地板上站起来，就被后者捉住了手腕。  
“吻我。”  
“这荒唐透顶——”  
“吻我。”洛基冷冷地看着他：“然后我就从你的人生中消失，难道这不是你想要的？”  
“我不会再掉进你的圈套里。”索尔说：“而你该学着做个成年人了，洛基，这并不有趣。”  
“所以你不敢。”洛基尖锐地笑了起来：“一贯以作风强硬而著称的索尔•奥丁森，竟然对一个无伤大雅的亲吻裹足不前。”  
这不是事实，洛基的吻像一把淬着毒的匕首那样充满杀伤力。  
“我已经有女友了，我不会和其他任何人接吻。”  
洛基闻言滞了一下。  
“很感人，”他意有所指地舔了舔下唇，“可惜你很快就要背叛她了。”  
话音落下，柔软冰凉的触感贴上了索尔的嘴唇。  
洛基像是最高明的傀儡师，他在幕后勤奋地书写剧本、操纵提线，在台前却偏要摆出一副被动的、无能为力的姿态，仿佛他也不过就是一介迷惘的当局者。这大概关乎他的美学理念，也或者是永远让索尔感到费解的、某种师出无名的自尊心，洛基可以做全盘策划，但不能凡事亲力亲为，他可以不动声色地引诱，但绝不能付诸肢体上的直白语言。  
只有两次，他为索尔破例。而现在是第二次。  
洛基好像不再计较谁是更弥足深陷的那一方，谁是更主动的、因而也就是更弱势和更为绝望的那一方。他骑在索尔身上，主动揽住后者的脖子，吸吮他的舌头，然后狠狠地在他的下唇咬上一口，像是要在对方身上烙上名为洛基的戳印。他从来就不具有丰沛的感情，他毫不怀疑自己在精神上甚至是略有残疾的，但他所有的爱意和恨意，所有正面的和负面的情绪皆因索尔而起，也全都系于索尔一个人身上。  
在血腥味蔓延开来之前，索尔推开了洛基。  
“别再胡闹了。”索尔别开脸，用手背擦拭自己的嘴唇：“这行不通。”  
洛基低下头，长发像黑色的魔法触角那样垂下来摩挲过索尔的脸庞。  
“什么时候你竟然学会欺骗我了，真是令人印象深刻。”他的右手向下伸去，停在索尔隆起来的裆部：“只可惜你的裤子依然诚实。”  
“停下来，洛基。”在对方开始解他的皮带时，索尔低声吼道。  
“揍我。”洛基居高临下地看着他，拉起索尔的右手贴上自己衣衫不整的胸口，“凭你的力气，只需要一拳，打在这里，我保证你会得偿所愿的。”  
索尔的手只在那里停驻了一秒。  
“我不会伤害你。”他咬着牙捉住洛基四处点火的手指：“但我也不想要你。”  
“是吗，哥哥？”洛基的语气听起来又森冷又甜蜜：“可是你知道，来之前我就准备好了自己，现在那里湿得要命，你可以直接插进来，整根到底，难道那不是你最喜欢的方式——”  
“闭嘴。”索尔反剪洛基的双手，捂住他的嘴将他反制在地毯上：“为什么到现在你还是毫无长进，专以折磨我取乐——”  
洛基只是伸出银舌头舔了舔他的掌心，就让索尔触电似的撤回了手。  
“你不喜欢吗，哥哥，难道你现在不想撕开我的裤子？”  
索尔正要说话，房门就被推开了。  
“嗨，索尔，你忘了锁门吗——”女声在撞见兄弟两人的情状后戛然而止，然后她陡然拔高了声调：“这是什么？他妈的劈腿现场吗？”  
那是个身段娇小的女人，当然算是漂亮，但不是洛基猜测的那种艳压红毯式的美，她目光灼灼，大概头脑也不可小觑。  
索尔从洛基身上站起来。  
“简——”  
“回答我！”  
索尔可以辩解，这是他诡计多端的弟弟的另一出恶作剧，他立意要毁了自己的人生，不给他任何收获美满婚姻的机会。而他的出发点远不是爱情或是性欲，他只是要独占他、掌握他，使他身心臣服，让他宇宙的半径不断收敛，直至只能容纳洛基一个人。  
凌乱的衣着和流血的嘴唇尚可解释，然而鼓胀的下体和发烫的皮肤只能让他保持沉默。  
而那缄默让一切显得更加不堪。  
“这是我能想象到的，最恶心也最叫人颜面扫地的分手方式。”简怒气冲冲地叫道，那双总是承载着理性光辉的眼睛里泛起另一种水光：“我们完了，索尔•奥丁森。”  
“简——”  
“省下你的狡辩和忏悔，”她根本不给他说话的机会，“那绝不会打动我。”  
等她发泄完情绪之后索尔才开口。  
“那么你想清楚了？”  
“是的，你这混球，”她的眼睛里蓄满泪水：“我非常确定我要离开你。”  
“……我尊重你的意愿，既然你心意已定。”过了一会儿他才说：“但是从这里回下城的公共交通很不方便，需要我送你回去吗？”  
“你是有什么毛病？”简停下了哽咽，有些不敢置信地望向索尔：“基督啊，到现在你还不肯摘下伪君子的面具？醒醒吧，你就只是个肮脏的骗子——祝你们节日倒大霉！”  
诅咒完毕她转身就走。  
索尔在原地站了片刻，走过去把门关上了。  
“你不去追她吗？”  
“我为什么要？”索尔走到酒柜前给自己倒了一杯伏特加，然后一饮而尽。  
“因为那可以羞辱我。”洛基说。  
他没有说“因为你不愿意失去简”、“因为你不想错过这次结婚的机会”。面对索尔时他从不采用正常的逻辑推演，他的一切思维和语言都出自一个堂吉诃德式的固执信仰：洛基是索尔的心脏，他的命脉，他的海洋里唯一的波澜和灯塔。  
“我不想羞辱你，那只会让我们继续纠缠不清。”索尔喝掉了第二杯伏特加，酒精灼烧着他嘴唇上的伤口，在他的喉管和胃袋擦出一点火花，触及那双绿眼睛里无穷无尽的嘲弄和怨愤后它开始旺盛地燃烧起来，滚烫地提示他永远别重蹈覆辙：“像你承诺的那样，从我的人生中消失，永远别再让我见到你。”

 

-TBC-


End file.
